Hidden Talent
by B. Chuck
Summary: Beast Boy gets tickets to the championship game between Jump City Jaguars, and Wisconsin Wildies. Everyones excited...except Raven. But when she gets there, she might discover something about herself even she didn't know. I suck at summaries.RaeXRob, RXR


**Notes: This is a story I wrote a long time ago, I was looking through my hard rive, and found it. It may suck, but I though, eh, what the heck. So I decided to upload it to fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

The alarm blared loudly throughout the tower. In a matter of seconds all the titans were gathered in the lounge only to see the green changeling jumping up and down wildly. Seeming to be excited, or scared.

"Don't tell me Control Freak is back" Raven said rolling her eyes

Beast boy stopped dancing for a short time and turned to face the other four titans. Who were still in their pajamas for it was only 5:00 a.m..

"Nope, I got a surprise, you'll never guess what it Is"

"A girlfriend" Cyborg said with a smile on his face, but BB didn't seem to mind all.

"No, I got tickets to the jump city Jaguars championship football game.

"Are you serious, you got five tickets to it…but I thought they were sold out?" Robin asked.

"They were out of normal seating but they had 5 tickets left for the top row."

Cyborg threw his fist up in an uppercut form appearing to signify victory.

"Boo-yah, were going to the championship"

Starfire just looked at everyone with a confused look.

"Please, what is this football you speak of"

"it's a game where there are two teams, and a ball. One team hasto get the ball into the end zone more times than the other team to win the game" Cyborg said briefly explaining it.

Starfire still confused asked again.

"it's a long story you will find out when we get there"

**12:00 **

"cmon guys, hurry up, were gonna be late." Beast boy said sitting in the back seat of the T-car.

"Almost there" Cyborg said packing the last of their things into the back of the T-car.

Raven and Starfire got in on the two sides of the T-car leaving BB in the middle, leaving Robin front, and Cyborg driving.

Cyborg started the car and they were off. It didn't take long before a conversation erupted.

"So who are the Jag's playing" Cyborg asked.

"The Wisconsin Wildies"

"Oh, that's gonna be a tough game, aren't the Wildies undefeated."

"Yea, but so are the Jaguars"

"Good point"

"Before long they reached the stadium, paid for the packing, and parked the T-car.

The five titans exited the car and let there eyes take in the massive stadium. Raven just looked at the stadium with a disgusted look. She had never been to a football game, not did she ever want to go to one, but she thought she would give it a try just this once. She knew what football was but didn't know anything about it, accept what shed learned from coaching it.

They walked towards the ticket both where Beast boy handed the lady the tickets, trying to act cool but unsuccessful. The tickets were stamped and the titans entered the massive stadium. They saw a football field that seemed like a dot compared to the size of the stands. It took them a while to find there seats but they did finally. They sat down with Beast Boy being on the end and Robin on the other. They were just in time for the music started to play as the football players exited there locker rooms.

Starfire was shocked to see so many large men wearing tight pants, it seemed more like a concert to her. Raven pulled out a small book she held under her cloak and began to read it. Beast boy turned to her and tapped her.

"Hey aren't you going to watch the game"

"Probably not"

"cmon its football, how can you not like all that hitting and smacking going on"

"When someone breaks a leg tell me"

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the field leaving Raven still reading her book. The announcer stepped out onto the field.

"**Hello people of Jump City, are you ready for some football"**

The crowd screamed a word that seemed to be Yes but was hard to make out.

"**Then give it up for your Jump City Jaaagggguuuaaarrrsssss"**

The crowd yelled as the football team ran out of their pit. They wore navy blue jerseys with a white helmet and pants.

Then the announcer silenced the crowd.

"**Now this is the time normally that we start the national anthem…but our lead singer has pneumonia so she couldn't make it"**

The crowd booed and cried in dissapointment.

"**So because of that were going to do something new today…Were going to have one of you sing the national anthem for us"**

The crowd cheered as hands shot up, people were jumping up and down and screaming "Me!, Me!". Even Beast boy and Cyborg were doing so.

The camera searched all around until finally it laid its lense upon someone.

The crowd stopped in dead silence. As well the titans. Raven was to engrossed in her book to notice. Beast boy leaned over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What" she said turning around to face Beast boy"

Beast boy not saying a word pointed up. Raven turned her eyes to where he was pointing to see the camera lense right in front of her face. She fell back nearly having a heart attack. Raven did not know what she was supposed to do for she was reading while the announcer was talking.

"Your supposed to sing the national anthem" Beast boy whispered to Raven.

Raven turned completely white.

"W-w-what…me…sing….n-no…I can't…I…I"

"**You're the lucky winner little lady, come on down here"**

The crowd cheered for Raven, but she did not notice for she was still hoping she was dreaming.

"Go on" Cyborg said.

"but…but…I…I"

"cmon you can't be that bad of a singer, just go down there and get it over with" Beast boy said picking Raven up and pushing her down the steps.

Raven, almost stumbling from nervousness, walked slowly down the steps. The screaming of people all around her cheering her on did not help either.

When she got to the bottom she slowly stepped onto the field. The announcer smiled to her and walked over to her.

"So what's your name" the announcer asked Raven

"Uhh…um…R-Raven"

"**Everyone please give it up for our national anthem singer, Raven"**

The announcer handed the microphone to Raven.

Back up in the seats the four titans still couldn't believe what had just happened. Robin felt bad. He felt he should have kept her up here and not let her go down for he knew how shy she was.

The music started.

Raven took a big gulp, closed her eyes and began to sing.

_**Oh say can you see**_

_**By the dawns early light**_

_**What so proudly we hail**_

_**At the twilights last gleaming**_

_**Who's broad stripes and bright stars**_

_**Through the perilous fight**_

_**Or the ramparts we watch**_

_**Were so gallantly streaming**_

_**And the rockets red glare **_

_**The bombs bursting in air**_

_**Gave proof through the night **_

_**That our flag was still their**_

_**Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wane**_

_**For the land of the free**_

_**And the home of the brave**_

When she had finished the crowd had completely lowered mouthes and widened eyes. Then what she never thought, screaming, yelling, applauding. She was amazing. She never knew she could actually sing that well.

"**Wow, what a show, Im almost glad our other singer isn't here cause that was simply fabulous, just marvelous". **

The announcer said giving Raven a big hand shake.

It took about 30minutes for her to get back to her seat for people would not stop congratulating her. She got about 100 comments from people saying "Hey you could make a record deal with that voice". and about 200 saying "Hey could you sing my baby to sleep for me". She finally got back to her seat and sat down. She turned to look at her friends who were as white as ghosts.

"Raven…that was….that was…unbelievable"

A big red blush came over her face.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing so….so….beautiful."

Still blushing she said.

"Because I didn't know myself"

**Two days later**

"Fan mail!"

Cyborg came in with a large box.

"Wow that's a lot of fan letters"

"I bet there all for me." Beast boy commented

"Oh that's just one box there are more"

"How many more are there"

"I don't know ask the truck driver"

"What"

Robin walked outside to see a large truck with boxes completely full of fan mail.

After about two hours they finally got all of the boxes in just when Raven walked out of her room with her nose in a book. Without seeing it she bumped into a box.

"Ow, who put this box th-"

She stopped herself once she saw the hundreds of boxes.

"What is all this"

"Its fan mail"

"All of it"

"Yes, and I have a felling I know who there for" Robin said winking at Raven

"Who" The titans said

"Raven, duh"

Raven again turned white.

"What makes you say that."

"Because all of these boxes have your name on it"

"What…how…why"

"Your singing"

"What…my singing"

"Yes…Raven you don't realize how good you were"

"Yea…you sounded better than Hannah Montana" BB added

"I…I…I wasn't that good…was I"

"They all nodded"

Just then "Breaking news".

The Titans turned to the TV to see an overview about the football game.

**Were coming to you this morning with breaking news about yesterdays football game. Apparently for the start of the game they picked someone out of the audience to sing the national anthem because the other singer had pneumonia. She was apparently very good listen to this.**

They played the video of Raven singing. Raven turned even whiter until she was almost invisible.

**The Video ended. **

"**Goodness me, I tell you that was simply beautiful. The Girls name is Raven, and It reads here that she is as well a Teen Titan. My, my my. Never thought a titan could have a voice like that. Well I have got a lot of request for Raven to come on and give a little talk. So if Raven is out there watching this please respond, you've got fans who wanna hear you. END.**

Cyborg shut off the TV.

"Well that pretty much explains"

Robin turned to see Raven sitting on the ground putting her hands over her face

"Its okay Raven, you don't hafto go if you don't want to."

Beast boy stood up and put his hands on her shoulder

"None of us would blame you if you didn't want to go"

"I know how you must feel about this, and your probably just as surprised as we are."

Raven took her hands off her face and looked up at Robin

"It's your choice."

Raven slowly stood up, examining all of the boxes of fan mail. She didn't want to go, but at the same time she did. She thought for about five minutes until she spike

"I'll go"

"Are you sure" Robin said with concern

"No, but-"

"don't worry. We will go with you."

"Thank you, I'm glad to call you my friends"

**The next day, 10:00 a.m.**

"Beast boy wake-up we've gotta go." Cyborg called from outside the door.

Beast boy lifted himself out of his bed. He got ready, and walked out to the lounge. He saw the other four titans packing up.

"Guys, I had the strangest dream last night."

"Let me guess we went to a championship football game, Raven sang the national anthem. She was really good, we came bock home, got a bunch of fan mail all for Raven, saw her on the news, they asked her to come and talk on the show"

"Uhh…Yea, how did you know. Wait was I talking in my sleep again"

"No, it wasn't a dream, were going to the TV station now."

"Are you serious"

"Indeed, Raven did sing the national anthem song most glorious."

Raven just blushed

"Come on guys, were supposed to be there in half-an-hour, let's go"

They loaded up the T-car, and were on their way.

**There, done. You don't hafto bother RXR, I already know it sucks. I wrote it like 4 years ago when I was 13. But if you wanna be nice, you can tell me its awesome, even though its not. I don't know, do what you want.**

**P.S. In case you didn't figure it out, I'm writing all the beginning and ending boldings now…k…just thought I would throw that in, see ya.**


End file.
